Cherry Kisses
by Pure Essence
Summary: “Mmmpfh!” Sakuno’s words were muffled as she tried to push Ryoma away in surprise. However, Ryoma did not allow her to move away. Breaking apart briefly, he muttered “follow me” before he claimed her lips again.


**Pure Essence****:** Happy New Year everyone and Merry Late Christmas!!! I know I should be working on my other fanfic, _Immoral_ but I just can't help writing this one shot because this idea has been on my mind since I've entered college but haven't had a chance to put it down on paper. Hopefully, you guys and gals will enjoy this one shot! Thank you for reading and Happy New Year. May 2009 be much better than 2008!

Thank you RyoSaku fans for taking the poll on my profile. Most of you chose _Romance/Humor_. Well, here it is!

P.S. - This fic is slightly AU. Since both Ryoma and Sakuno are much older and Ryoma didn't go to America.

Disclaimer: I don't own P.O.T… unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

Character Profile:

_Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno Ryuuzaki, Tomoka Osakada_ are all 16 year old in Seigaku High.

_Kaidou_ is 17 years old also in Seigaku High.

* * *

**Cherry Kisses**

* * *

"Here's this month's school newspaper, Sakuno." Tomoka Osakada said as she handed her best friend a copy of Seigaku High School's student-written newspaper.

"Arigato, Tomo-chan." A sweet voice replied and then paused. "Mou…I am on the cover page again?"

Sakuno Ryuuzaki sighed as she stared at the large photo on the front page. As usual, the photo showed a picture of her and Echizen Ryoma standing side by side. However, this one caught them at one of their more intimate moments where he had his arms around her waist and was pulling her closer to him. It was probably a secret snapshot taken when they were not aware.

Tomoka rolled her eyes at her best friend. "What'd you expect? _Everyone_ is interested about the relationship between you two. Ever since you and Ryoma-sama became an item, there's never been a day when I'm not being stalked by half the student body that is trying to get some information out of me about you two."

Sakuno smiled apologetically at her long time best friend. "Gomen Tomo-chan."

"You better be!" Tomoka said and laughed when Sakuno's face turned serious. "I'm just kidding Sakuno. You know I don't mind." Tomoka gave Sakuno a gentle pat on the head.

"By the way, isn't your hair getting too long again?"

"Eh?" Sakuno consciously touched the end of her hair which was reaching a little past the middle of her back. "Mm. You're right. I should cut it before Ryoma-kun teases me about it again."

Ever since they entered high school, Sakuno had changed hairstyles. Rather than her two braided pigtails, she allowed her hair to be unbraided and let down. Sometimes she pulls the hair on the side of her head back and clips it at the back to keep the hair out of her face. Ryoma once even praised her about her change of hairstyle (in his own subtle way of course. Although, he still complained about it being too long).

It was all thanks to her best friend, Tomoka. The day before they had graduation in Seigaku Junior High, Tomoka gave her a total makeover. It was the first time Sakuno felt so many stares from the opposite sex. During the three years they were in Seigaku Junior High, Sakuno and Ryoma had become close friends. Not too long after they entered high school however, they became a couple. There wasn't anything romantic like a confession. Their change of relationship was so vague that Sakuno had to _assume_ they were together. But on occasions, Ryoma allowed himself to show her that he does in fact, care for her.

"Neh, Sakuno. Look at this!" Tomoka said excitedly. She pointed to a section at the back of the newspaper where the school advertisements were. The box in which Tomoka was pointing to read:

**Come attend the school's yearly festival**!

_There will be games, fun activities and more!  
Festival begins this coming Friday!_

"Eh?"

"Let's go!" Tomoka urged. "It'll be fun. You and Ryoma can attend together. I'll go with Kaidou-senpai and the other senpai's can come too!"

The ex-Seigaku regulars from junior high were united again upon Ryoma entering high school. They were all in the Boy's tennis team once again with Tezuka being the captain. Nothing really changed except the setting they were in. Ryoma had a growth spurt during the last two years in Seigaku Junior High. He was no longer the short tennis prodigy. Although he was slightly shorter than Momoshiro, his growth had been impressive. Sakuno grew also, but she was still about a head shorter than Ryoma.

Other things that changed after junior high were that Tomoka and Kaidou became a couple while Momoshiro and Ann also got together although Ann went to a different school. The rest of the senpai's however, remained single.

"So, what do you say?" Tomoka urged with eyes twinkling. "It's going to be like a double-date in school!"

Sakuno smiled awkwardly. "Ano, I will have to ask Ryoma-kun first. He doesn't seem to be the type that likes to attend these kinds of events."

"I'm sure he'll attend Sakuno. After all, he _always_ gives in to you."

-------------------

**-DING! DING! DING! – **

The school bell rung loudly as students scrambled quickly out of classrooms to go home. Sakuno however, packed slowly. She had to wait for Ryoma anyway. Ryoma had a "short" tennis meeting after school and he promised that he will walk her home today. After she finished packing, she stood up and began walking to Ryoma's classroom which was right next door. Despite being in different classes, Sakuno and Ryoma were seen together most of the time.

When she walked into his classroom, only a few students were left inside and Ryoma apparently had already left for the meeting. A few people looked at her curiously. When they were leaving the room, one girl stopped and turned to Sakuno. "If you're looking for Echizen-san, he's probably at the tennis courts."

Sakuno thanked the girl sweetly for the information. The girl simply smiled at her and left. Despite Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship being in the open, no one was really hostile to her. Her sweet natured personality helped her gain the approval of others. Never once, had she bragged about being Ryoma's girlfriend. If anything, she was rather quiet and secretive about it. Being a girl that once loved him one-sidedly, she knew how others felt when the news was announced that Ryoma was taken.

Sakuno made her way to Ryoma's desk. His bag was still hanging on the side of the table. Apparently, he had left it there with the intention of coming back to get it after the meeting. She sat down on his seat quietly and observed it. The top of his desk was clean however, beneath that, was a different story. In the drawers where his textbooks were supposed to be, was stuffed with magazine articles and newspaper articles relating to tennis.

Sakuno sighed disapprovingly. How did Ryoma still do well in his classes without even doing any work?

'_I guess he's a prodigy not only in tennis…'_ Sakuno thought unbelievably.

Sakuno pulled out the newspaper from this morning and looked at the photo again. No matter how many times she looked at it, Ryoma was gorgeous at every angle. Echizen Ryoma had grown up to be a very handsome boy. During his junior high years, he was already pretty good in terms of looks. Now, he became devilishly handsome. His fan club even increased by three times.

Thinking back, he would've been the high school's most eligible bachelor if Ryoma had not been with her. Insecurity suddenly overwhelmed her. She wondered what Ryoma saw in her that caused him to choose her over all the other pretty girls. She was not as pretty as all those other girls who flaunt around him all the time despite Tomoka telling her that she was a natural beauty. Being the girlfriend of the top most wanted guy in Seigaku High was a difficult task. Girls watched their every move hoping that something will happen between them so that they can have a chance.

Sakuno reached into her bag and pulled out her cellphone. Glancing at the time which read 2:25 p.m. she groaned inwardly.

'_Ryoma-kun probably won't finish until 3:00 p.m.'_ she thought tiredly. _'I'll take a short nap while I wait.'_

Tucking the newspaper under her, she laid her head down on her boyfriend's desk and slept.

--------------------

Ryoma mumbled impatiently as Tezuka-buchou took attendance to make sure that everyone was at the meeting. He wanted to go home already. It had been a long day and inside, he secretly wanted to see Sakuno as well. Because of his busy schedule and a tennis competition coming closer, much of his free time was spent on the courts.

When Tezuka finished with the attendance, he proceeded to call out the names of the pairings for upcoming competition against Seidou High School which was their rival school.

As expected, Ryoma got singles. Fuji and Kawamura were paired. Kaidou and Momoshiro were paired much to their objections, the Golden Pair stayed together, and Inui took the other singles. Apparently, Tezuka was going to sit out on this one and be their coach. Ryoma doubted that it will make much difference whether Tezuka played or not. They will still bring back the trophy anyhow.

After the pairings were announced, Inui took over the meeting and began describing their opponents' information – their weaknesses, strengths, background information, and other things that only the calculative Inui-senpai could do. As usual, Inui had with him his mysterious notebook. Next to him was a discolored drink that he named "Power Reviving Vegetable Juice." After so many years, some habits of the ex-Seigaku regulars just don't change.

Ryoma glanced at the digital clock on his right arm. It read: 2:45 p.m. The meeting should end anytime soon. As if right on queue, Tezuka closed up the meeting. Ryoma muttered a thankful praise under his breath and headed off the courts.

"Nya! Ochibi!" Kikumaru called from behind him and glomped the poor boy. Even though Ryoma was only a little bit shorter than Kikumaru, the nickname Ochibi remained for him. After all, he was still the youngest of them all and the shortest despite the small margin. "Going home with Sakuno-chan?"

Instead of giving a real answer, Ryoma replied, "Mada mada dane senpai." He said with his eyes closed. "There's this one habit you still haven't changed in the last three years."

"Nani nani?" the red head tennis player asked curiously.

"That is," Ryoma opened his eyes and smirked at his senpai. "…being nosy."

------------------

It was cold.

Despite being asleep, Sakuno could feel the cold invade her thin school uniform. The skirt didn't help much either. She must've forgotten to close the window before she took a nap. However, at this moment, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Sleep was still lingering on her mind even though she was slightly awake.

When another cold breeze swept past her, she unconsciously shivered and was about to force herself awake to close the window when she felt something light but warm drape around her shoulders.

'_Eh?'_ Sakuno thought to herself. _'What is that?'_

To her left, she heard a light click and the cold wind from outside stopped invading the room. Someone must've closed the window. Warming up a bit, Sakuno felt reluctant to wake up fully again. She was about to force herself to open her eyes when something soft and light touch her temple.

Just as she felt the touch disappear, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see Ryoma Echizen's golden eyes staring back at her. She shrieked reflexively and bolted out of her seat tripping on the table stand along the way. Luckily for her, Ryoma grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back into balance.

"You surprised me, Ryoma-kun!" she blushed and put a hand over her chest only to feel the erratic beating of her heart.

"Hm." He simply hummed in response with one eyebrow raised. "You're still as clumsy as ever Sakuno."

"Mou…"

Ryoma glanced at the girl in front of him. Her face was pink and she was breathing deeply. He felt a sense of pride knowing that he was the only one who can cause such a response from her. He was still holding onto her arm. He could feel the Goosebumps on her arm.

"You're cold." He said obviously and rubbed her arm with his thumb. Sakuno felt tingles traveling all over the expanse of her arm. "I guess my jacket didn't do you much good."

'_Jacket?'_

Looking at her shoulders, she saw the familiar color of his tennis team's jersey draped across her shoulders.

'_So that's what it was…'_ Sakuno thought and pulled the jacket closer around her body.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun." He nodded and allowed her arm to go free. She quickly slipped her arms into the arm sockets of his jacket. Even though his jacket was slightly large against her skinny frame, she felt a lot warmer now – probably due to heat rushing into her cheeks.

Then it finally occurred to her again. What was that thing that touched her forehead? Unconsciously, she reached to her temple and touched it. Ryoma seemed to have noticed it because a smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun. Did you do something to my forehead?" she asked with a confused expression. "I thought I felt something…"

"Hn." Sakuno took that as a yes. "Want to know what I did?"

"Hai?" For some reason, Ryoma was looking humorous. Was there something on her forehead? Sakuno reached up and rubbed her forehead just to make sure there was nothing there. Before she could react, Ryoma suddenly pulled her closer to him. He leaned over and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"That." He said smugly.

Time seemed to freeze for Sakuno. Her mouth fell open in shock and she began stuttering endlessly.

"W-Wha-What?" She could feel her feet weakening. As usual, Ryoma predicted this reaction and held her up.

"When will you ever get used to this?" he sighed playfully. It wasn't the first time he ever did anything out of the blue to her but she always had the same reaction every time – red face, stuttering in words, and weak in the knees.

Sakuno whined quietly and Ryoma chuckled lightly.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

----------------------

The sky was slowly darkening by the time they exited the school. The time read 4:30 p.m. Apparently Ryoma had returned from the meeting around 3 p.m. but chose not to wake her. At times like these, Sakuno truly appreciates Ryoma's considerate side. Usually the first impression that Ryoma gives off is that he is a selfish, cocky, and arrogant person but she knew better. He was hardly cold to her anymore although he was still a little anti-social.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno pulled out the newspaper and turned it to the back. "Ano, Tomo-chan said that she and Kaidou-senpai will attend this festival on Friday." She pointed to the small advertisement.

"Hn."

"Eto, I was wondering if you can…" she hesitated. "A-ano…come with me?"

Ryoma remained silent for a while. Assuming that Ryoma didn't want to go, she tried to take it back.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. You have a game coming up neh? I'm sure you have to pract--"

"Betsuni" Ryoma said suddenly. "I'll go."

Sakuno's disappointed expression lifted into a happy one. Happy waves were radiating off of her in large portions. Ryoma could help but feel affected by her aura.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun!" she said giddily, the smile on her face growing larger and larger.

Soon, they reached her house. "Thanks for walking me home Ryoma-kun."

He simply shrugged.

"Ah, before I forget…" Sakuno took off the jacket Ryoma lent her and handed it to him. "Thanks, it kept me warm."

"Hn." He took the jacket from her. "You should go in. You're going to catch a cold."

"Hai…" Sakuno turned to open the gate. When the gate opened, she turned half a head backwards to look at Ryoma. "A-Ano…Ryoma-kun?" she said quietly. When he looked up at her, she quickly walked up to him and gave him a swift peck on the cheeks.

As quickly as that came, Sakuno pushed open her gate hastily and stepped inside. "N-Now we're even." She blushed. "Oyasumi Ryoma-kun!" She turned from him and ran into the house leaving a stunned Ryoma standing outside of her house.

-------------

**Friday, the day of the school festival!**

-------------

"SAKUNO, RYOMA-SAMA!!!" a screechy voice yelled from across the hallway as Tomoka Osakada ran down the hallway to meet her best friend. Kaidou followed her silently with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Shh! Tomo-chan." hushed Sakuno with a vertical finger on her lips. "Everyone's staring…" The last thing Sakuno needed was to direct attention to herself and Ryoma.

"Hai Hai." Her best friend rolled her eyes. "But anyhow, I can't believe you actually came with Ryoma-sama!_ I_ _told you he'll give in to you_." Tomoka whispered the last part.

"Mou Tomo-chan…" Tomoka winked at Sakuno's shy behavior.

Kaidou and Ryoma nodded at each other as acknowledgement when they met.

"Where's are the senpai-tachis?" Sakuno asked curiously when she didn't see the other senpai's anywhere.

"Oh, they already started playing. They're all spread out all around the school. You both have fun too." Tomoka dug into her pocket for a sheet of paper. "Here's a copy of the most interesting activities for today that we already went to."

Tomoka pulled Sakuno aside and out of Ryoma's hearing range. "Make sure you go to last one okay?" her best friend giggled. "It's especially made for couples!"

"Eh?"

"Just go okay?" she whispered secretively. "I already signed you guys up on the waiting list anyway. It'll probably be your turn in approximately an hour. You can tour those other activities before you go to C.K. okay?" With that said, Tomoka dragged Kaidou away as fast as she had came. "See you later Sakuno, Ryoma-sama!"

Sighing at her friend's hyperactive behavior, Sakuno unfolded the paper Tomoka had stuffed into her hands. It read:

**Activities for Ryoma-sama and Sakuno (viewable only to Sakuno!)**

1. Tea House (Don't forget to share a drink and feed him cake using the same fork!)

2. Haunted House (Cling onto him and pretend that you're afraid even if you're not!)

3. Maze (Call for him when you're lost and wait there until he finds you 3)

4. Cherry Kisses (Bet you'll like this one! Tell me the results later!)

Sakuno stared incredulously at Tomoka's directions.

'_Mou, Tomo-chan. What are you up to now?'_

"What is that?" Ryoma appeared behind her suddenly as he tried to read the words on the paper. Sakuno quickly folded the paper back together.

"E-Eto, it's just a list of activities." She half-lied. "Let's go Ryoma-kun."

"Hn." he mumbled and followed her.

---------------------

**First destination: Tea House**

Sakuno and Ryoma sat at a two person round table. Ryoma ordered a drink for himself and Sakuno ordered a slice of lemon cake. Around them were other students who looked at them in fascination. Sakuno couldn't help but notice the eyes and cell phones directed at them. How can she do whatever Tomoka told her to do in front of all these people? It's so embarrassing!

Ryoma however, seemed comfortable. He ignored everyone around them as if they didn't exist. If only she could do that too!

Sakuno sat across from Ryoma and thought about how she can approach the situation. Ryoma's cat eyes lifted from his drink to her face. When he saw her looking at him with a gloomy expression, he pushed his drink to her. "Want some?"

"Eh?" her facial expression lifted. "R-Really?"

Ryoma nodded. Taking the opportunity, Sakuno drank the dark liquid…only to make a bitter face afterwards. Ryoma chuckled at her reaction.

"I-It's bitter…" Sakuno whined.

"You don't drink black coffee?" a small smirk began appearing on his face.

"No…" Sakuno swallowed some pieces of cake hoping to get rid of the bitter taste.

"Do you want some cake?" Sakuno offered.

Ryoma shook his head. "I don't like cake."

"Oh…"

Sakuno sighed. So much for the first activity…

--------------------

**Second Destination: Haunted House**

The line wasn't that long by the time they got to the Haunted House. They were second in line. Sakuno sighed tiredly at Ryoma. She wondered if this activity will be a success. Maybe after all of these activities, they will grow even closer (which was what she hoped for). As the person in front of them went in, she could hear occasional shrieks from inside the room.

For a moment, Sakuno wanted to turn back. Maybe she wasn't ready for this after all. She had always been scared of the supernatural. Even though she knew it wasn't real, she was afraid of what she will see inside.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun," she tugged on his arm. "L-Let's go somewh—"

Before she could finish, the door person ushered them in. "Enjoy!" the person said as Ryoma guided Sakuno inside – much to her dismay.

The beginning was not that scary. When they got to the middle however, things started appearing that Sakuno _did not_ want to see. As things popped out randomly, Sakuno would shriek. When the projectors projected ghosts, she would be nearly in tears. She grabbed Ryoma's arm unconsciously in a tight hold while trying her best not to be frightened.

Ryoma on the other hand, strolled through the path easily as if he was taking a walk in the park. When he heard Sakuno shriek over the silliest things, he pulled her closer to him and allowed her to use his arm as a stuff animal to squeeze.

Were these things that scary? In America, the haunted houses attractions there were much scarier. This didn't scare him at all. But to see his girlfriend burst into tears over such little things caused a tiny smile to crack at the corner of his lips.

"Mada mada dane." He said when they exited.

"Ryoma-kun was not scared at all…" she sighed sadly.

"Hn." He grinned. "But at least now, I know what you're afraid of."

"Mou…"

-------------------

**Third Destination: Maze**

Sakuno and Ryoma went into the maze at different openings. The walls of the maze were made from thin wood, Ryoma observed. It wasn't hard for Ryoma to find the end of the maze. After all, he had keen hearing and he was able to hear the people on the other end. Even though he bumped into a few dead ends, he managed to find his way out after 10 minutes. Ryoma waited at the exit for Sakuno. But after another 15 minutes, she was still nowhere to be seen.

Sighing lightly, he went to the entrance again. He had to look for her. She was probably lost in there walking around in circles without knowing it. He just remembered how horrible she was at finding directions.

He asked the door person to let him in to look for his girlfriend. The girl at the door recognized him as Ryoma Echizen and quickly gave him first priority so he didn't have to line up all over again.

Walking into the maze again, he called out Sakuno's name. Her tiny voice called back to him. "Ryoma-kun? Where are you?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't move." He instructed. He followed the direction of her voice until finally he found her crouched near a dead-end.

"Ryoma-kun!" she ran and hugged him in relief. He could tell that she had been very scared from the wetness in her eyes.

"Hn." he grumbled comfortingly. "Follow me." Taking her hand, he guided her through some twists and turns until they finally got out of the maze.

"G-Gomen Ryoma-kun." She cried. "You saved me again."

He grinned. "Well, that's what I get for having a directionally challenged girlfriend."

-------------------

**Last Stop: Cherry Kisses**

"Cherry Kisses" Ryoma read the sign with skepticism. "See for yourself if your lover is a good kisser." Sakuno blushed scarlet when Ryoma read the line out loud. She silently scolded at Tomoka for putting this attraction on the list. It was making things so painfully awkward.

"Eto…I think it's better n-not to go after all."

"It's almost our turn." Ryoma said. "Your friend apparently signed us up for this since the beginning because we're next."

For some reason, Sakuno had a strange feeling that Ryoma was quite eager to attend this activity. Maybe that smirk on his face a moment ago was just her imagination…

A couple exited from the room giggling in happiness, arousing Sakuno's curiosity.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Echizen Ryoma" the person at the front read aloud. People around them turned heads to look at them. Sakuno stared at her shoes shyly. She could feel the girls staring at her boyfriend. While their own boyfriends gave Ryoma jealous glares.

They were guided into a booth-like area. On the side was a small dish holding cherry stems.

"Welcome to Cherry Kisses." A student around their age recited. "The point of this activity is to show how good of a kisser you are to your partner. A cherry stem tied into a knot by the tongue means that you are a good kisser. You can try as many times as you want until 15 minutes are up."

The student finished reciting the rules and left leaving the two to their own devices.

Ryoma reached into the dish and took out a cherry stem.

"So we're supposed to tie this into a knot using our tongue." Ryoma observed the stem curiously.

"…and we are supposed to make the knot together?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma shrugged. "I guess."

Sakuno blushed another shade of red. "T-Then that means we have to…" she swallowed some air. "K-kiss?"

Ryoma's golden eyes twinkled in the dim lighting of the room. "Probably."

"D-Demo…!"

"We only have 12 minutes left." He reminded her.

Sakuno groaned and pressed her eyes shut and allowed Ryoma to guide her. Showing his mischievous grin (which she couldn't see), he pulled her chin closer to him. Putting the stem into his mouth, he closed the space between them.

Sakuno opened her eyes and mouth in shock when she felt Ryoma's tongue lick her lips. Using this moment of weakness, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She could feel the stem being transferred from his into hers.

"Mmmpfh!" Sakuno's words were muffled as she tried to push Ryoma away in surprise. However, he did not allow her to move away. Breaking apart briefly, he muttered "follow me" before he claimed her lips again.

When he showed no sign of letting her go, she gave in to him. She allowed her tongue to touch his briefly at first until she gained a little more confidence. Soon, both of their tongues were battling for dominance and trying to twist the stem into a knot. After five minutes of trying to tie the stem into a knot but failing, they broke apart.

"T-This is h-harder than it seems." Sakuno breathed raggedly.

"Hn." Ryoma agreed.

"W-We should try another stem. Maybe a longer one will work."

Scanning the dish of stems beside them, he picked out the longest one.

"Ready?" his handsome face stared back at her flushed one.

"H-Hai." She stuttered and willingly opened her lips for him. He put the stem in between his lips and bent down to close the distance between them again. This time, she was more willing as her tongue swept over his less reluctantly. After another five minutes of trying, they still didn't manage to do anything at all. The stem kept slipping between their mouths.

And before they know it, time was up. They pulled away slowly. Ryoma thought Sakuno looked absolutely stunning after the kiss. Her lips were swollen from kissing for so long. Her eyelashes were lowered as her chest shook from the deep breaths. Her face was still flushed from the heated kiss.

"We weren't able to tie the stem…" Sakuno laughed lightly. "I guess we're both not good kissers then, Ryoma-kun."

"Mada mada dane." He looked at her smugly. "I think that's something we decide for ourselves."

---------------------

**The next day: Saturday**

**Location: Tomoka's House**

---------------------

"Tell me, Sakuno!!" Tomoka's loud voice bounced off the wall of her room. "I already told you about me and Kaidou-senpai (at least most of it). You have to tell me about you and Ryoma-sama now!"

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno sighed at Tomoka's constant complaints.

"Fine." Tomoka pouted. "Will you at least tell me if Ryoma-sama is a good kisser or not?"

"He is." Sakuno muttered underneath her breath.

"Huh? Did you say something Sakuno?"

"Eh? Not really…"

"Well anyway, let me tell you about me and Kaidou-senpai then." Tomoka began another round of ranting again. "Well, when we went to Cherry Kisses, we both tried very hard to tie the knot with our tongues. No matter how many times I tried to do it with my tongue, it just didn't work." Tomoka chattered happily. "But, surprisingly, when Kaidou-senpai put the stem into his mouth and tried to tie it, he was able to do it. Probably because his tongue is more flexi—"

"Tomo-chan?" Sakuno interrupted suddenly. "Ano, you guys did it separately?"

"Huh?" Tomoka looked at Sakuno weirdly. "Yea. You're supposed to do it individually. If you can tie a knot using the cherry stem with your own tongue then that means that you're a good kisser. Isn't that what you did?"

"……"

-

-

"Sakuno?"

* * *

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** Happy New Year once again. I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! :D When I was writing the kissing scene, I felt weird. It's my first time writing such an "intimate" scene. I probably didn't do a very good job describing it in detail _ But I think you can let your imagination fill in the blanks. Hehehehe.

Anyway, I'm sorry if Ryoma is a little OOC. He's usually not as talkative in my other fics but since he's a lot older here, he obviously is no longer the same boy who only cares about tennis! Sakuno also stutters a lot less here unless something shocking happens because she grew older too and got used to Ryoma. :D

Read and Review please. Comments and Criticisms are accepted.

P.S. - Please excuse my grammar mistakes as usual...


End file.
